


bullet to the brain

by rainalin



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Spoilers: Man Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullet to the brain changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bullet to the brain

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Short fic, mini-drabble? Not as long as some of my fics tend to get.  
> NOTE: At one time, this wanted to go somewhere but that time has come and gone and this is all that's left. Hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> NOTE2: Reposting from live-journal in present tense.  
> DISCLAIMER: The characters of CSI Miami do not belong to me and I do not have permission to be playing in CBS' sandbox; I'm just hoping they'll turn a blind eye to my activities.

Standing outside the hospital room, Ryan listens as Calleigh brings Eric up to speed. It hurts, watching them interact and knowing he can't go into the room to stop it. 

Knowing he won't be welcome, because Eric doesn't know him anymore. 

When Alexx warned him, he didn't want to believe her. But now, the evidence is irrefutable. 

Calleigh is holding Eric's hand. And Eric isn't stopping her.


End file.
